objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Object Shows in Chronological Order
NOTE: Not all shows are shown here, only the major ones are on the page. Shows in strikethrough, bold, and italic are considered bad shows by the community. Common Anscestors * Survivor * The Amazing Race * Total Drama Island 2010 * Battle for Dream Island 2011 * Inanimate Insanity * Animation Island 2012 * Battle for Dream Island Again * Object Universe * Object Mayhem * Animation Island (reboot) * Challenge To Win * Inanimate Fight Out * Through The Woods * Shape Battle 2013 * Brawl of the Objects * Battle of the Objects(rip-off from Brawl Of The Objects) * Objects at War * Super Object Battle * Excellent Entities * Inanimate Insanity II * The Strive for the Million * Object Overload * Paper Puppets * Mystique Island * Object Illusion * Object Twoniverse * World Of The Objects * Battle For Food * Battle For Gold * Object Galaxy 2014 * Object Planet * Shape World * Object Havoc * Object Insanity * Object World * Odd Objects * Super Object Smackdown * Object Redundancy * Anthropomorphic Insanity (original) * Insane Gold Warriors * Extraordinary Excellent Entities * Object Multiverse * Object Games * The Object Show Of Doom 2015 * The Fight For Paradise * Object Survival Island * The Object Show Movie * Object Terror (Original) *Brawl For Object Palace * Next Top Thingy * Object Lockdown * General Mayhem * Paper Puppets Take 2 * Inanimations * Last Object Standing * Major League Objects * Object Terror (Reboot) * Object Treachery * Object Merry Go Round * Object Deathmatch 2016 * Object Madness * Object Invasion * The Land of Brimton (Original) * Object Show 87 * IDFB * Objects at Sea * Object Terror (Rereboot) * The Medal Brawl * Fountain of Destiny * Amazing Battle Centre * Inanimate TV * Battle for Palace Objects See More > 2017 * The Object Trials *''Object Masters (Original)'' * Cool Insanity * Azoic Assault * Rush Hour Elimination * Object Trek * In The Huang Island Reboot * Battle for the Object Island * Town Attack * Melody Star * Object Combination * Entity Warfield * Object Multiverse Reboot * Battle for the Win * Battle for BFDI * Battle for Palace Objects (reloaded) See More > 2018 *The Land Of Brimton (Reboot) *Object United *Object Connects Upcoming * Ripoff Rumble * The Life of Objects * Challenge 2 Win (CTW S2/C2W) * OS87 season 2 * Best of the Rest (planned for 2018 release) * Object Ultraverse * Insane Gold Warriors (reboot) * Anthropomorphic Insanity (reboot) * Q.U.E.S.T.T.O.W.E.L.F.A.R.E. (likely around August) * Object CrossRoad(planned for FRENZ release) * Object Flash (reboot) * Object Technology * Battle For Real Objects * Melody Star reboot * The Island * Battle for Luxury Cay * Object Masters * Object Rampage * Battle for Windows 9 * House of Morons (planned late spring release) * Hikari to Yami * Rebooted Objects Attack! * Object Show Crossover World Tour * Object Saga * Objects For The Win * Object Explosion * Ultimate Insanity * Battle of the World (BOTW/name sounds lame but not xd) * Assets And Liabilities * Object Inhalation * Revenge of Dream Island * Inanimate Challenge * Animated Inanimated * Objective Inanimate (Objective) * Battle For an Undisclosed Prize Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Lists